High School isn't just hell
by Eagle and Wolfgirl
Summary: What happens when you try avoiding someone for 4 years? Well I'm going to find out soon and I hear this annoying person is looking for me as well. Grand...I, Tsuki have the best luck first I'm related to Sasuke Uchiha who is my twin now Kami is against me
1. Chapter 1

_**Werewolf:**_ Hey all this is another AU story so yeah I hope you like it and read profile on OOC and Flaming

_**Gaara:**_ I can't believe you made me out this way

**_Werewolf:_** Where did you come from and shh the readers don't know about it yet...idiot

Gaara glares and Werewolf just sighs

_**Gaara:**_ You're the idiot

_**Tsuki:**_ Geez you two really need to get a room

Werewolf and Gaara glare at Tsuki who sweat drops

**_Sasuke:_** Anyway Eagle and Wolfgirl does not own Naruto or anything to do with it

**_Tsuki:_** She does however own her own characters and the plot line of this story

**_Gaara:_** Now on with the story

* * *

**_High school is just another way of torture which we have to endure till realization hits us head on. What will happen during and after high school? That is all up to yourself and right now I'm looking into quite a dull future and probably end up with a boring job and then end up as an old spinster. So my name is Tsuki Sangue Uchiha and I go to Konoha high school. It's such a great place_ cough_ not _cough_. There are teacher's hitting on other teacher's, a drunken principle half the time, perverted teachers _shudder_ and at least one known but not book paedophile that hits on the boys_ bigger shudder_ aren't I glad I'm a girl. I feel sorry for the boys that male teacher hits on seriously wouldn't you of thought he'd be booked by now but no apparently there is no substantial evidence on him, come on, sit in one of his lessons then you'd get all the bloody evidence you need but no since we're a state school it's not worth it, the jerkwards. Anyway I'm rambling so I'm in the middle of high school not yet a senior till my final year which is next year but neither part of the juniors of the school just smack daub in the middle which is good. So let's see what this story of my unusually boring life well to me it was empathising was. Hope you'll find this story of discovery interesting to say the least._**

"Come on Tsuki get your lazy arse up," grumbled a bluish black haired teenager guy

"10 more minutes," mumbled Tsuki while poking her head back under the pillow

"You said that for the last thirty minutes and I swear if you make me late again sister I'll make your life hell," growled the official annoyed brother

"Sasuke I'm up, I'm up geez and you can't make my life a living hell because it already is since I got two pain in the arses for older brothers," smiled Tsuki while dashing to the bathroom with her uniform

"TSUKI GET OUT OF THERE I NEED TO USE IT BEFORE YOU USE ALL THE HOT WATER," yelled an officially pissed Sasuke

"Nope sorry bro for being the older twin you're slow," yelled Tsuki while turning the water on

Sasuke growled and pounded the door

"She outwitted you yet again little brother," chuckled a cold voice

"Itachi it's not funny," growled Sasuke in annoyance

"From where I'm standing yes it is falling for '_10 more minutes'_ three times and not once in that time period did you see fit to take a shower before her waking up fully knowing she takes _'forever'_ as you put it in there," stated Itachi smoothly

Sasuke just glared at Itachi and pouted against the wall. 5 minutes later Tsuki came out looking half awake. Her uniform wasn't on properly, her hair was messy from towel drying and she still had a toothbrush in hand.

"Get in you big baby before I decide against it," grumbled Tsuki while walking into her room

Sasuke looked absolutely shocked so did Itachi for that matter. They shared a look and ran into her room where she was currently putting on black eyeliner. She left the school shirt or more like blouse untucked, her tie loose, two buttons undone at the top and her skirt reached knee length was on straightly now. Her mass of blackish brown hair was still unbrushed. She had more Itachi's hair colour than Sasuke's who was the only one to inherit their mother's hair colour while the other two had their dad's. Sasuke had black eyes, Tsuki's was brown and Itachi's was red. Apparently all these ran in the family but Sasuke was the only one who actually took more of the physical traits of their parents. Anyway Tsuki had the toothbrush firmly in her mouth and turned once finishing applying eyeliner to her brothers. Her eyes stood out more with that extra touch of eyeliner and it looked as if it could pierce anyone's souls like her brother's did.

"Wha…mufinning mu mubeling," came Tsuki's oh so clever comment

"Why did you exit the bathroom so early?" asked Itachi with a bit of worry in his voice

Tsuki glared at her brothers who still didn't like being glared at by their younger sister. They shifted over to her bed and waited for her to finish brushing her teeth. She sighed walked out and they soon heard a scream. They first went to the bathroom but didn't see her so they went to the living room where they found a red head sitting on Tsuki while a blonde haired guy sat on the couch snicker and a guy who had shark like features sat in the arm chair. Tsuki was current glaring at the red head on her back which only made him smirk.

"I'm going to get ready," sighed Sasuke while disappearing

"Deidara, Sasori, Kisame one of you please explain why my little sister is currently being sat on," stated Itachi with a hint of amusement in his voice

"Well she was looking for her hairbrush and totally ignored us when we greeted her so Sasori being the sadistic guy he is decided to sit on her, un," stated Deidara

"You love to provoke her don't you," sighed Itachi with a smirk

"No duh bro," sighed Tsuki

"Oh and Tsuki here is your brush, un," smiled Deidara handing over her brush

Tsuki looked at it then at him with a glare. Deidara smiled nervously knowing fully well that her wrath is deadlier then her glares. Sasori and only a few more friends of Itachi could actual stand the glares.

"So not to be rude or anything but could you get off Sori? You aren't light," stated Tsuki casually

"Are you saying I'm fat," mocked Sasori in a mock hurt girly voice

"No not at all," smiled Tsuki innocently

Sasori ruffled up her hair and got off her. Tsuki sighed in relief and quickly retreated with the brush she snatched from Deidara to her room

"So you still like my sister," asked well more like stated Itachi while sitting next to Deidara

"No," blushed Sasori while glaring at Deidara who was currently laughing his head off

"Did we miss something?" asked Tsuki quietly

"Most probably," muttered Sasuke while glaring at his brother and friends

Tsuki looked at Sasuke and noticed he had his blazer on one shoulder with his tie in its pocket. He had his shirt also untucked and had two buttons undone at the top. His hair was in its usual cockatoo fashion at the back and he had his bangs on the side of his face. She looked at Itachi he was wearing a black loose shirt which had two buttons undone at the top as well. He wore black jeans and had his long hair in a low ponytail. She looked at Deidara and saw his long blonde hair in the normal fashion of a high ponytail and his fringe covers half his face. His blue eyes were full of amusement and mischief half the time. He wore a black shirt and regular jeans. Kisame was wearing the exact same thing as Itachi except he had a navy blue shirt on. Sasori had a blood red shirt on matching his hair and his eyes. He wore black jeans and his hair was cut at different lengths but it suited his face.

"Sasuke why can't you pick a different hairstyle it reminds me of a cockatoo…hold on no that's mean to cockatoos it reminds me of a ducks butt," smiled Tsuki innocently

"Tsuki you can't comment I hardly ever see that main of hay you call hair out of that loose ponytail," stated Sasuke smirking at his sister's angry expression

"Hay? HAY? SASUKE PREPARE TO DIE," yelled Tsuki while tackling Sasuke to the ground

Itachi and his friends watch with a mixture of amusement and sweat drops

"Wow she seems more uh how to put it…violent today, un," muttered Deidara

"No they usually fight in the morning like this it just started later then usual," stated Itachi in a monotone

Tsuki stood up and attempted and the word is attempted to fix her wild hair but she couldn't. She glared at Sasuke who was on the ground sporting a few bruises

"And the winner is Tsuki so that is a tally of 4 to 3," smirked Deidara

"Dei since you good at putting hair up in a good ponytail could you do mine?" asked Tsuki

"Sure, un," replied Deidara swiftly taking out hair brushes, combs, scissors and hair accessories

Tsuki alongside Sasori, Sasuke well ok basically everyone in the room sweat dropped but Deidara of course.

"Uh Sori do I want to know why he has that at the ready?" asked Tsuki nervously

Sasori smiled softly at her, seeing her talk to him let alone show some different emotion other than annoyance and anger.

"Well he's been planning this day for a very long time and Sasuke I advise you take a seat it'll be a while before you get to school," stated Sasori

"Planning?" paled Tsuki dropping her bag and running but got caught by Itachi who was smirking

"Not so fast Tsuki you're long over due for a new hairstyle," smirked Itachi

"Oh this will be fun to see," smirked Sasuke while watching Itachi tie Tsuki to the chair with rope

Everyone avoided the murderous aura and glares she was sending and trust me that was hard except for Deidara who was happily brushing her hair. Tsuki paled and looked at Deidara who was smirking

"Dei, what are you going to do?" asked Tsuki nervously

"You'll see, un," smirked Deidara

Tsuki sulked and turned around and glared at the wall. 40 minutes later after much biting, gagging, restraining and full out threatening to just chop all of her hair off Deidara was finished.

"Ok I'll put it in a style in a minute after you see what I've done, un," stated Deidara

Tsuki was shocked to say the least her once butt length hair was now a bit longer then shoulder length. Deidara even went as far as layering it and having two ear length pieces at the front of her face. She smiled happily at Deidara who beamed at her reaction

"Yeah told you she wouldn't kill me Kisame, un," stated Deidara triumphily causing Tsuki to let out a muffled laugh but they saw murderous intent in her eyes after she sobered up while Kisame muttered and paid Sasori and Itachi their winning even Sasuke received money.

_'They all conspired against me,' thought Tsuki in annoyance_

After another 10 minutes Deidara finished putting in the last bobby pin, released her and stepped away showing the guys his master piece. Sasori was blushing faintly. Sasuke and Kisame were shocked and Itachi smirked. Tsuki looked at the offered mirror and blushed shyly. Deidara on the other hand was smiling happily

"Dei it's too fancy for me," whined Tsuki while looking at the mirror

Tsuki's hair was up in a nice half up half done style with side bangs on the side of her face and a crimson ribbon in her hair.

"Nonsense you like it anyway and look you even made Sasori blush, un," smirked Deidara causing Tsuki to turn bright red and glare at him

Deidara was again on the ground in a laughing fit. Itachi came up to her and hugged her

"You look fine sis and it's not too fancy anyway it helps having my friends here as flatmates at times," smirked Itachi

"You plotted against me and I thought you liked me," pouted Tsuki

"I do we just wanted to make you look at least a bit more feminine then the skirt which we had to force you to wear the first three years if high school," chuckled Itachi

"Yeah well you wear a skirt and see how it feels," grumbled Tsuki

"I'll pass," replied Itachi

"Ha see they are cruel creations made only for man's perverted likings," stated Tsuki

"I never disagreed to that statement Tsuki," smirked Itachi

"I had to be stuck in a house of all males," grumbled Tsuki

"You're lucky un, especially with Sasori here having the hots for you, yeah," smirked Deidara

Tsuki and Sasori went bright red and glared at Deidara who was on the ground laughing his arse off again

"Here turn around I think you were missing this today," stated Itachi

Tsuki turned around and felt her hair shift to the side while something wrapped around her neck. She looked down and saw her wolf chocker. She smiled at Itachi but was confused when she saw well felt him kiss the top of her head. She looked at Sasuke to confirm it and he nodded and so did Sasori

"Uh Itachi…"

"Go get breakfast before you are late," stated Itachi while interrupting Tsuki

Tsuki nodded and dashed to the kitchen. She came out smiling eating a peach and had three more in her hand. She had her blazer tied around her waist. She chucked two to Sasuke while handing him his lunch. She put hers in her bag.

"So can we get a lift today?" asked Sasuke

"I'm too lazy after doing Tsuki's hair, un," sighed Deidara while lying on the couch

"My hair is not that thick," growled Tsuki

"I know but it is tiring, un," smiled Deidara

"You're just lazy," growled Tsuki

"That's true and I'm not taking you pipsqueaks either," stated Kisame

"I have to make sure those two don't kill each other," sighed Itachi

Tsuki looked at Sasori with the puppy dog eyes and he sighed in defeat

"Fine I'll drop you two off," sighed Sasori grabbing the car keys

Sasuke high fived Tsuki and Tsuki smirked

"Ah see the puppy dog eyes do work Sasuke," stated Tsuki

"I know you used it on me," sighed Sasuke

"Oh yeah I did," smiled Tsuki

"You are so scattered brained," sighed Sasuke

"Oh this coming from you who forgot to put pants on and walked halfway to school before you realized," stated Tsuki

"Shut up about that will you," blushed Sasuke

"Never," smiled Tsuki evily

"Ok pipsqueaks get in the car or I'll make you walk no matter how much you do those cursed puppy dog eyes," stated Kisame

"Aww someone is a bit grumpy," stated Tsuki in a patronizing tone while kissing Deidara and Itachi goodbye on the cheek

"Come here pipsqueak," growled Kisame

Tsuki looked at him and smiled. She walked out the door leaving a laughing household but Kisame of course. Sasuke walked out and saw his sister sitting in the front seat listening to her Ipod. He hopped in the back and leant over to listen as well

"Hey Tsuki I heard an old friend of ours is transferring over to our school today," stated Sasuke

"Hmm and who would that be?" asked Tsuki

"Remember when we went to Suna high?" asked Sasuke

Tsuki flinched and looked at him. He nodded and smirked.

"Why are you smirking?" growled Tsuki while holding her shoulder

"Oh he's been in contact with me, we're still friends," smiled Sasuke

"Righto then have fun with that," muttered Tsuki

"You're not still ticked about those two tattoos are you?" asked Sasuke

"Hey we're here," sighed Sasori

Tsuki glanced out the window and saw herds of people moving into school or just standing around talking. She looked at Sasori who looked worried.

"Thanks Sori," smiled Tsuki while kissing him on the cheek and walking to her friends

Sasori blushed and glared at the laughing Sasuke

"Watch it Sasori people might think you really did hold true feelings for my sister," stated Sasuke

"Get out and you're walking home we're got some important work to do today," stated Sasori

"Whatever," replied Sasuke while walking to where his sister walked off to

He saw her talking to a blonde haired girl whose uniform was similar to Tsuki's but the tie was in the blazer's pocket. Next to them was a blue haired girl who was fiddling with her fingers. She had her uniform on perfectly.

"Tsuki we're walking home today don't be late," stated Sasuke besides her.

"Ok anyway Yaru you should of seen his face," laughed Tsuki while talking to the blonde

"I bet it was and Hinata what's up?" asked Yaru

"O-oh i-it's no-nothing," stuttered the blue haired girl

"Sasuke go find your friends," sighed Tsuki while doing a dismissing hand sign

Sasuke glared but walked off anyway

"Man I can't believe you're related to him," sighed Yaru

"He's not that bad you know," stated Tsuki

"It is if you're sister is a pink bubble headed idiot whose one ambition is to get Sasuke to go out with her and then live happily ever after with million of children," stated Yaru while shuddering at the thought

"Gross point taken if I get one of his fan girls as a sister in law I'll kill them and him," stated Tsuki while shuddering

"T-Tsuki y-you s-still h-haven't t-told u-us w-why y-your h-hair i-is l-like t-that," stated Hinata

"Oh Deidara and everyone in the house forced me into a haircut and nice haircut Yaru never thought you liked the whole side fringe and layer," smiled Tsuki

"All I wanted was the side fringe and the hairdresser said I should have it layered so she did it," smiled Yaru while playing with her fringe

"It looks cool now Hinata what have we said about stuttering around us?" asked Tsuki

"N-not t-to worry because you are my friends," smiled Hinata

"That's our girl," smiled Yaru

* * *

**_Werewolf:_** That's all for now sorry it's short but I hope you liked it anyway 

_**Gaara:**_ Just get to writing the next one already

Werewolf growls and glares at Gaara

_**Tsuki:**_ Anyway REVIEW AND MESSAGE

_**Sasuke:**_ Thanks for reading so far since the other two are currently glaring each other down

_**Tsuki and Sasuke:**_ Bye for now


	2. Chapter 2

_**Werewolf:**_ Hey hehe umm yeah sorry for such a long wait for the next chapter and probably for the shortness but i will update quicker hehe ahem i hope since i have more free time now. Oh and i hate stereotypes but in high school there will always be different social groups and labels so hopefully i won't offend anyone if i'm not doing it on purpose.

_**Gaara:**_ I can't believe you're now updating i should kill you but then no more stories

**_Werewolf:_** Yeah that would be sad for you and yeah if i still have readers they wouldnt be happy with you well i think anyway

Gaara glares and Werewolf just sighs

_**Gaara:**_ You're a lazy idiot

_**Tsuki:**_ Geez you two never change. I can't believe you two are so close

Werewolf and Gaara glare at Tsuki who laughs nervously

**_Kakashi:_** Anyway Eagle and Wolfgirl does not own Naruto or anything to do with it

**_Sasuke:_** She does however own her own characters and the plot line of this story

**_Tsuki:_** Now on with the story

* * *

"Now if only she'd do that around Naruto then everyone would be happy," stated Tsuki with a mischievous smile 

"Tsuki," protested Hinata with a bright red face

"Ahh the wonders of high school," yawned Tsuki while lazily walking into school

"TSUKI, YARU, HINATA WAIT UP," yelled a loud voice

They turned around to see a blonde haired boy with bright blue eyes with whisker marks on his face. His shirt was untucked and he had his blazer tosses over his shoulder with the tie in its pocket. He ran up puffing while Tsuki snickered at Hinata's red face

"Hey sorry I ran into three new students and yeah they are just as cold as Sasuke is, believe it," sighed the blonde in annoyance

"You know my brother isn't that bad once you get to know him," stated Tsuki then hitting herself mentally

"Aha anyway here they come," stated the blonde excitedly

"That's nice Naruto now come get me when I actually care about new students and their coldness to people," sighed Tsuki while walking in with Yaru and Hinata

"But Tsuki," whined Naruto while following Tsuki reluctantly

"Tsuki Sangue is that you?" asked a voice happily

Tsuki flinched and kept on walking

"Oh this will be fun, what do you think Gaara?" asked a second voice

"Hn," replied the third voice

"Well Temari we found her but that was quicker than I thought," commented the second voice

"Kankuro shut up. She knows we're here but we have to get her to trust us again since she doesn't anymore," stated Temari

"That's because of Gaara though we did nothing," whined Kankuro

"And do you think that makes a difference?" asked Temari

"Yes," replied Kankuro

"It doesn't you idiot," growled Temari

"Shut up and get into that classroom," stated Gaara coldly

Temari and Kankuro nodded. They entered the classroom and saw all mayhem. There was at least five different social groups. One looked like the populars, jocks, in between or also known as the nobodies, the outcasts and the nerds. The groups all seemed to be fighting but they saw some of the different groups just talk normally while others fought.

"Well the status groups are smaller than I would have thought," commented Temari happily

"We all know we're going to be put with the jocks and the populars so it doesn't matter," stated Kankuro tiredly

"Don't get so cocky," stated Temari

"Why it hasn't gotten me into trouble yet," yawned Kankuro

"It has you idiot," sighed Temari while whacking him in the head

"Gaara there you are," stated a voice arrogantly

"Yes Uchiha I'm here," stated Gaara

"Well it's good to see you're still the same but I doubt that my sister will be happy," stated Sasuke

"Hn," replied Gaara while his eyes travelled the room

"Sasuke what social group is Tsuki in?" asked Temari seeing Tsuki surrounding but different stereotypes

"She's actually in a new one surprisingly because she use to always be put with me but now she's not. She in more the Goth, Emo and just plain weird group," stated Sasuke while thinking

"In other words she's in the unknowns or basically the outcasts that aren't outcasts," stated Temari

"You should've of just stayed with the unknown category," stated Kankuro

"For once good point," sighed Temari

"Now you're all officially in my group," stated Sasuke

"See I told you Temari," stated Kankuro

"One day you're going to really regret that attitude," stated Temari with an anime vein

"Now class sit down and shut up," stated a female voice

"Yes Kurenai," stated a few nerds

"That's Mrs Sarutobi," stated the black haired woman

The students who called her by her first name sat down and sighed depressioningly

"Those nerds who called out her name are her closet TP so watch out for them because Mrs Sarutobi isn't in the best mood at the moment," stated Sasuke

"Why's that?" asked Temari

"Because she's pregnant," stated a long brunette haired boy who had the same eyes as Hinata

The brunette haired boy had his uniform had his on perfectly and he had a student council badge on.

"Seriously why are we all in the same grade we're all different ages?" asked Kankuro with a sigh

"Because you guys are at the same skill as everyone else and anyway it's your fault for not thinking of this issue before," stated a pink haired girl snottily

"Sakura get that stick out of your arse. Sasuke aloud these three into our group that itself says that they must be good otherwise they would be put with whoever they are stereotyped with," stated a blonde haired girl

"Shut up Ino-pig," yelled Sakura

"Shut it Billboard brow," stated Ino hotly

This of course went on for a few minutes with the whole class waiting for them to eventually stop but they were still going. Tsuki on the other hand was trying and I mean trying not to find a very pointy object and throw it at them. Yaru sighed and Hinata looked worried at Tsuki whose pencil was currently broken in at least three places.

Naruto stared at Sakura dreamily while everyone else looked annoyed even the teacher kept his anger at bay

"Tsuki maybe the teacher will stop this stupid argument let's just wait. My sister and her best friend can't go on forever," stated Yaru while doubting what she just said

Tsuki looked at her blankly and sighed alongside Yaru

"Ok we'll just wait it out for now," stated Yaru

Ten minutes later they still hadn't stopped and they seemed to be getting louder and their annoying voices stronger. Everyone looked at Tsuki who had a strange collection of broken objects ranging from pencils, pieces of paper to even what looked like wood how she got it no one will know. Kurenai sighed and tried and the word is tried to do something

"Miss Haruno and Miss Yamanaka would you shut up and let class begin," stated Kurenai in anger

Ino and Sakura just ignored her and kept going. Everyone sighed and looked at Tsuki who looked deadly calm and they flinched when they sensed a dark angry aura coming off her.

"Would you loud annoying pain in arse and painful to look at harpies SHUT UP! One we don't care about your petty quarrels and two some of us have better things to do then hearing your painstaking voices for no apparent reason," growled Tsuki while glaring dangerously at them. They sat there in fear but Ino had enough stupidity…I mean bravery to comment back.

"I don't see why you think you're any better. You're a lowlife and if you weren't Sasuke's twin sister I would have hurt you a long time ago," growled Ino

"Oh I'm so scared your full of it," yawned Tsuki

"Now Ino you know as well as us that you're just still holding a grudge against Tsuki because she was smarter than you. That allowing everyone but the gullible to see through your supposed friendship offer for Tsuki so you could get closer to Sasuke by using her but it backfired badly," stated Yaru with amusement

"Wha…"

"I yeah I remember that," laughed different groups of people

"Ah sweet silence," smiled Tsuki happily causing some people to get freaked out by her mood swings but most had already gotten use to it

"Now class since…

"Mrs Sarutobi aren't you going to punish them for making threats and insulting us?" asked Ino angrily

"The only threats I heard came from you Miss Yamanaka. Now if you and Miss Haruno don't want a detention and garbage detail I suggest you keep your mouths shut. Now everyone open your maths text books to page 67," stated Kurenai

" Oh and Ino you insult my sister like that again I will personally see to you getting treated lower than dirt where you belong with every other pathetic fan girl of mine," growled Sasuke dangerously low while helping to refrain Gaara from killing Ino on the spot

The class soon ended very quietly and everyone ran out of there except a few. Kurenai walked up to Tsuki and smiled softly

"Hey Mrs KA," yawned Tsuki

"I wish you weren't always so perceptive on things Tsuki and Yaru," sighed Kurenai

"So when are you going on maternal leave? You're really going got need it soon we're stressing you out as it is," stated Tsuki worriedly

"How did you know?" asked Kurenai

Tsuki looked dully at her and Yaru smiled softly

"You've shown signs of it and anyway we're happy for you two," stated Yaru

"Now if only we could get Asuma to stop smoking then that would be great," stated Tsuki

"Yes but for the reason I came was to thank you for saving us from Sakura and Ino," sighed Kurenai

"I'm sure you could have handled it a lot easier than me," smiled Tsuki

"Yeah and less deadly aura would have surrounding us," stated Yaru jokingly

Kurenai laughed and Tsuki smiled while shaking her head

"Now go before you're really late for your next class," stated Kurenai

"Thanks and see you around Mrs KA," stated Tsuki while walking out with Yaru

"Hinata's not going to be pleased we're late for Phys Ed again," sighed Yaru

"Yes but I won't be happy with doing those extra warm up running," groaned Tsuki

"I love the running bit and anyway Gai-sensei as he wants us to call him isn't really a bad teacher," stated Yaru

"No but he could blind anyone with his teeth and good guy pose," stated Tsuki irritably

"That sure can happen," agreed Yaru

When they entered in their gym clothes they saw everyone groaning while looking at a man with black hair shaped in a bowl haircut and a strange one piece green jumpsuit.

"Ah the two unyouthful ones are finally here now we can start our game of dodgeball," smiled the guy

"Gai-sensei," growled Tsuki

"Ah now let's get into teams and start r you can just do laps around the gym if you like," smiled Gai

"Ok everyone into two teams ASAP," yelled Sasuke

"You're all so youthful I remember when I was that young ahh good times," smiled Gai while doing a good guy pose

"Stupid unbelievable day," grumbled Tsuki while getting dragged by Sasuke onto his team

"I don't want to be on your team," sighed Tsuki

"And what reason would you have for not wanting to win?" asked Sasuke

"Tsuki just join our team," stated Yaru worriedly watching her best friend stiffen

"Coming," replied Tsuki

"I have a feeling it's me," stated a cold voice

* * *

**_Werewolf:_** That's all for now sorry it's short but I hope you liked it anyway and hehe sorry for such a late update and sorry for it being slow it'll be more exciting soon

_**Gaara:**_ Then write the next bit and post it baka wolf

Werewolf sighs and glares at Gaara

_**Tsuki:**_ Please message or review so Werewolf has more motivation to update more regularly

**_Gai:_** So unyouthful

**_Werewolf, Gaara and Tsuki:_** SHUT UP

Gai has anime tears and runs off while Gaara hugs Werewolf and Tsuki does a victory dance

_**HInata:**_ Thanks for reading and we hope you continue

_**Tsuki and Sasuke:**_ Bye for now


End file.
